DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Editing policies
The DC Super Hero Girls Wikia is an encyclopedia where one can find practically everything about DC Super Hero Girls here. Wikis give us the ability to allow anyone with an account to edit, which would allow a sense a community to build up, creating teamwork that will allow to work effectively in making a site where DC Super Hero Girls lovers of all ages can enjoy. Basically the whole goal of this wiki is to provide the best possible DC Super Hero Girls information source on the web! Within this wiki, we've set about the goal of covering every possible aspect in the DC Super Hero Girls Wiki, whether it's the toys or webisodes. Editing the wiki is a very simple task and all contributions that are made are much appreciated by the staff. To be able to edit on this wiki, you have to get an account. You can only get one if you're over thirteen, however, and if you admit to being younger, you will be blocked. If you are unsure about this, see our privacy policy. If you need any sort of help when editing, feel free to ask an admin. Policies Within this wiki, we've set a few policies. These will help the peace on the wiki, so please do read and follow them, so that everyone can enjoy this wiki to it's full extent. ;Follow the rules :We on DC Super Hero Girls Wikia have set out certain rules that will help to make sure that this wiki can run to full effect. All users of the site, unregistered or registered are expected to have a clear knowledge of these. For more info on this topic please see the rules page. ;Keep a neutral point of view :DC Super Hero Girls Wikia is database of everything about DC Super Hero Girls. The users of this site may have very passionate feelings for certain aspects of the franchise and their own opinions, but please only add verifiable facts to pages. We do understand that you my have your own opinions, but for the sake of keeping the wiki informative please don't add your opinions to articles. ;Know that all canon is equal :In a franchise like DC Super Hero girls, there will be many different continuities. Most fans may favor the one used in the cartoon, but try to remember that all the different continuities hold the same sort of weight. For more info on the topic please see DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Canon. ;Edit in source mode, if possible :On DC Super Hero Girls Wikia, there are two different modes of editing. These are visual and source. Visual is the default mode that is presented when you click the edit button. When used this mode will attempt to help the user with a simplistic layout to help editors edit properly. However this sort of thing will limit the users control over what is edited. For instance, one of the setbacks from this is the presentation gets enclosed in utterly useless display specifications, making the page unnecessarily bigger, which will make it harder for the database to contain it. ;Add verifiable content :On DC Super Hero Girls Wikia, we ask that whenever you may edit a page with a source you give some sort of citation showing where you found the info so we know it's legitimate. ;Cooperate with the Monster High and Ever After High wikis :DC Super Hero Girls may not take place in the same universe as these two franchises, but the ideas behind these franchises are very similar and it's also still possible the franchise maybe included in the universe. Since the three wikis may end up working together, it's best to keep in mind that information could possibly overlap in the future. ;Follow the style guidelines :When using/editing this wiki we want everything to stay nice and tidy throughout the community. To do this we ask that you follow the style guidelines located below. The information that you post also has to keep in line with the pages topic. For more on this please see DC Super Hero Girls Wikia:Notability. Style guidelines *'All dates' that are applied to articles must be written completely, that means the day of the month, month, and year must all be included. *'When writing using tenses' keep in mind that it is okay to use the past tense if you are trying to refer to the future. This is due to the fact that this can get overly overwhelming when working with future tenses, which may result in spelling mistakes. It is however acceptable to anticipate this kind of thing and plan the text out in the past tense, especially if there's any suspicion that the future tense may cause any inaccuracies that could last longer than the past tense one. *'When writing an article' please try not to hyperlink more than once to any other page unless there is a need to do so. A special case that could come up would be when you want to link to a specific part of the same article. One other situation that may occur is when a character is currently unknown within a story but is then revealed towards the end. Both the primary mention of an unknown identity and the first mention of the revealed identity warrant a link in the summary. *'Nearly all of the different works within the DC Super Hero Girls franchise will be grammatically correct and are titled using this specific list of rules:' **Nouns, pronouns, adjectives, verbs and the like are all capitalized. **Any sort of prepositions or articles are usually not capitalized. **All prepositions are capitalized if they are the first or last word of a title and when they are longer than three letters. *Keep the above rule in mind when creating a new article for a work of capitalization is not clear. *If any sort of work of DC Super Hero Girls includes the prefix "DC Super Hero Girls", this should not be included in the work's article title. *Going by Wikipedia's article on when to use italics: "the titles of works that stand by themselves, involving books, albums, plays or something like periodicals. Works that appear in larger works such short stories, poems or newspaper articles, should not be italicized, but merely used in quotation marks." The DC Super Hero Girls Wiki represents the names of books and games, as well as the term "DC Super Hero Girls", in italics. ** In addition to the above statements, any sort of doll line or action figure line for the franchise will be italicized. Try to keep in mind that doll lines referred to by a fanmade name also have the name but in but in between apostrophes. **When creating articles based on movies or specials to do with the DC Super Hero Girls franchise, an argument can be made both in favor and against for italicization of the titles. The DC Super Hero Girls wiki has opted out of doing this. ** All song titles should be set off in quotation marks. *Whenever a certain title maybe appropriate for a range of different articles, like the name of the franchise itself will be made to be a disambiguation page (This will use and all other articles that may deserve the this title will receive an identifier in the form: "title (identifier)". For instance the DC Super Hero Girls Wikia features a page to do with Super Hero High. The decision of what the identifier could be would be up to the creator of the new page, however they should rely on two principles first. First things first it should match any sort of other identifiers if applicable to create coherency and secondly, it should be short as possible while remaining precise. *In case of source text documentation, such as doll logs, the text is to be transcripted as accurately as possible. This means that not only does the text needs to be replicated with any errors, the layout is also to be replicated as much as possible. The only exception are trademark symbols behind trademarked names, which are to be left out since they aren't technically part of the text. Category:Help